Games Of Love
by shijeon
Summary: Son Naeun & Lee Gikwang adalah sahabat. Kim Myungsoo datang dari kehidupan mereka sebagai tunangan dari Park Jiyeon. Kim Myungsoo kabur dari rumahnya karena ia tidak ingin bertunangan dengan Park Jiyeon. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? silahkan dibaca


Title : Games of Love

Casts : Son Naeun

Kim Myungsoo

Park Jiyeon

Lee Gikwang

Genre : Romance

Rating : PG 15

Length : Chapter 1/?

* * *

Ketika cinta itu adalah permainan

Permainan perasaan

Siapa yang mampu memainkannya?

Siapa yang mampu memenangkannya?

Siapa pula yang akan kalah?

Perasaan yang menentukannya

Kalah atau menangnya permainan tergantung perasaan orang tersebut

Bagaimana akhir dari permainan ini?

So, this is the game!

Play.

* * *

"Eomeoni, saya benar-benar bukan lagi laki-laki yang harus dibimbing layaknya anak kecil!"

Laki-laki tersebut setengah berteriak pada ibunya. Ibunya cukup tersentak akan perubahan anaknya sendiri. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa menghadapi anaknya tersebut. Ia hanya bisa menunggu suaminya keluar dan menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Saya bisa mencari pasangan saya sendiri. Eomeoni tidak perlu mencarinya untuk saya. Saya ini sudah dewa–."

Ucapannya terhenti ketika ia melihat ayahnya memasuki ruang keluarga untuk menengahi perkelahian laki-laki muda tersebut dan istrinya. Laki-laki muda tersebut lantas mendecak kecil. Ia tak suka kalau ayahnya sudah mulai berbicara untuk memarahinya. Laki-laki tua tersebut menenangkan suaminya lalu menatap ke arah anaknya.

"Kim Myungsoo! Sini kau!"

Laki-laki tua tersebut memanggil anaknya. Tanpa mengeluh sedikitpun, laki-laki muda yang bernama Kim Myungsoo itu berjalan ke arah ayahnya. Ia bagaikan semut jika sudah berhadapan dengan ayahnya. Ia berdiri tepat di hadapan ayahnya dengan wajah tertunduk. Ia tak bergeming.

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan mendarat keras di wajah Myungsoo. Myungsoo tertegun dengan perilaku ayahnya yang baru saja menamparnya. Ia menatap tajam ke arah ayahnya. Pipinya panas karena tamparan ayahnya. Matanya pun kini ikutan memanas karena berusaha menahan amarah dan tangisan.

Keheningan terjadi diantara mereka. Ibu Myungsoo tak kuasa menahan tangis melihat pipi anaknya yang tampak memerah setelah ditampar oleh suaminya. Ia tak bisa melakukan apapun kalau suaminya sudah bertindak.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Myungsoo melangkah pergi meninggalkan ayah dan ibunya. Belum ia menaiki tangga, ia berhenti lalu berbalik menghadap ayah dan ibunya.

"Emeoni, Abeoji, terimakasih sudah mengurus saya. Bagi saya, mengurus saya sampai sebesai ini sudah cukup. Saya bisa hidup sendiri tanpa kalian dan jangan pernah mencoba mencari saya!"

Myungsop berjalan dengan lugas menuju kamarnya dan segera mengoper semua pakaiannya. Tak lupa ia mengambil dompet miliknya lalu memasukkannya kedalam kantung celananya. Cepat-cepat, ia keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju pagar rumahnya namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat ayahnya tengah berdiri di pagar.

"Oh, benar-benar merasa seperti seorang pahlawan ya dirimu? Saya tidak akan membiarkanmu membawa apapun dari rumah ini. Silahkan pergi tanpa kopermu!"

"Gurrae."

Myungsoo meletakkan kopernya dan beranjak keluar melalui sela-sela pagar rumahnya. "Pergi tanpa koper!" Ia tersenyum licik pada ayahnya sambil menunjukkan dompet dan berlari kencang sebelum ayahnya menyuruh bodyguard untuk menangkapnya.

"Sialan, kau anak brengsek!" Teriak ayahnya kesal. "Paling-paling kau akan kembali ke rumah ini kalau kau sudah jadi gelandangan!"

Ia pun tertawa penuh kemenangan. Tiba-tiba ia teringat bahwa ia membawa uang sangat banyak, berhubung kartu ATM yang ia berisi uang tabungannya. Kini ia hanya harus berhati-hati saja.

* * *

"Oh, ayolah, Park Jiyeon-ssi. Tolong bantu aku, sekali ini saja. Kumohon. Aku benar-benar membutuhkannya."

Gadis muda itu memohon pada gadis muda yang bernama Park Jiyeon itu. Jiyeon menatapnya kesal sambil menahan amarah. Kakinya menendang tangan gadis muda yang hendak meraih kakinya itu.

"Sudah kubilang bukan? Ayahku tidak akan memberikan sepeser uang padamu lagi! Kenapa di dunia ini hanya kau yang membuat hidupku susah? Pinjam duit, pinjam duit! Itukah kerjaanmu seumur hidupmu? Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir kalau ayah dulu mau meminjamimu duit!"

Wajah Jiyeon tampak marah, sedangkan gadis muda itu tampak sedih. Ia tak bisa marah pada Jiyeon karena Jiyeon adalah segalanya. Ia hanya bisa terduduk di bawah menatap sepatu bagus milik Jiyeon penuh harap.

"Son Naeun!"

Gadis muda yang terduduk itu menolehkan kepalanya, dilihatnya sahabatnya yang sedang berlari ke arahnya. Ia tak peduli pada sahabatnya lalu mulai memohon lagi pada Jiyeon. Jiyeon muak dengan perilaku Naeun.

"Hei kau! Sahabatnya Son Naeun!"

Jiyeon memanggil sahabat Naeun yang baru saja tiba setelah memanggil nama Naeun. Laki-laki tersebut menunjuk dirinya.

"Saya?"

"Iya kau, siapa lagi?! Memangnya ada di dunia ini yang mau bersahabat dengan gadis muda peminjam duit ini?"

"Saya bersahabat dengannya!"

Laki-laki sahabat Naeun itu membetulkan kacamatanya lalu menatap Jiyeon marah. Ia tak suka akan perkataan Jiyeon. Jiyeon memutar kedua bola matanya lalu mendengus kesal.

"Kalian berdua sama saja. Kau–."

"Lee Gikwang."

"Terserah kau! Kau, Gikwang-ssi, tolong usir sahabatmu yang bernama Son Naeun ini dan tolong sampaikan padanya untuk tidak meminjam duit lagi padaku! Suruh dia meminjam duit ke orang lain."

Gikwang hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu membantu Naeun berdiri. Lantas mereka pergi meninggalkan rumah tersebut. Kini, Naeun menangis kencang. Ia tak percaya kalau Jiyeon bersikap seperti itu padanya.

"Tak apa, Naeun. Aku masih sahabatmu, aku harap aku bisa membantumu nanti. Lebih baik, kita pulang sekarang. Di jalan nanti, aku akan menraktirmu."

Gikwang tersenyum pada Naeun. Naeun hanya bisa menatap sahabatnya lalu tersenyum getir. Gikwang menepuk kepala Naeun lalu menggenggam jemari Naeun.

"Kajja!"

* * *

"Aish, gadis kecilku sedang sedih rupanya. Kau sedang memikirkannya, Jiyeon?"

Laki-laki tua dengan kacamata tersebut berjalan pelan lalu duduk disamping gadis muda yang bernama Jiyeon itu. Laki-laki itu tersenyum pada Jiyeon lalu menepuk kepalanya sayang.

"Dengar, Park Jiyeon, dia tidak mencintaimu. Kita bisa cari namja penggantinya."

"Tapi, Appa, ini benar-benar tidak adil. Pasti ada yeoja yang ia sukai karena itu ia memutuskanku. Suatu hari, aku akan berbuat sesuatu pada yeoja yang telah merebut hatinya!"

"Jangan begitu, Jiyeon. Dia pasti memilki alasan lain dan kau sudah memberikan uang yang ada di meja ayah untuk Naeun?"

Jiyeon terdiam. "Ss.. Sudah, Appa!"

Ayahnya tersenyum padanya lalu menepuk kepalan anaknya lagi. "Baik-baiklah dengannya. Kasihan, ia harus bekerja keras untuk ibunya yang sakit. Aku benar-benar iba padanya."

"Untuk apa iba padanya? Son Naeun adalah gadis yang menyebalkan. Ia selalu meminjam duit dengan kita. Kenapa tidak orang lain saja? Kenapa harus kita? Apa hubungannya dengan kita?"

Jiyeon menanyakan hal tersebut bertubi-tubi pada ayuahnya. Ia kesal. Ia benci dengan nama Son Naeun. Ia tak akan pernah memaafkan Son Naeun. Gara-gara Son Naeun, ayahnya lebih sering berbagi duit pada Naeun.

"Kenapa harus kita? Karena aku bertanggung jawab atasnya."

Jiyeon terdiam dan menatap ayahnya. Ia tampak berpikir sambil menatap ayahnya. Namun nihil, ia tak memiliki pikiran apapun. Otaknya sedang kosong kini.

"Bertanggung jawab atasnya?"

Ayahnya hanya mengangguk pelan pada Jiyeon lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan Jiyeon yang duduk sendiri di depan kolam renang sambil menatap awan yang tengah menutupi matahari siang itu.

"_Non jeongmal sexy-nun, sexy-ko, sexy-ip, sexy love. Ne nunen modeun-geda sexy. No no no no_–."

Jiyeon mengangkat ponselnya yang daritadi berdering. Kemudian menatap layar ponselnya. Dia tersenyum kecil lalu mengambil cermilan yang ada di sampingnya.

"Halo?"

* * *

Myungsoo berjalan pelan melewati pasar. Ia harus berjaga-jaga karena uang yang dibawanya cukup banyak. Untung ia sudah memindahkan dompetnya ke dalam saku pakaiannya yang dalam.

Ia memasuki sebuah restoran yang ada di jalan pasar tersebut dan memesan sebuah bibimbap dan sebuah minuman jeruk pada penjaga restoran tersebut. Ia membuka ponselnya dan dibacanya sebuah pesan dari yeoja yang dikenalnya. Tanpa ragu-ragu ia langsung menghapus pesan tersebut.

"Naeun, kau mau duduk dimana? Sudah penuh semua."

Myungsoo menolehkan kepalanya, ia melihat sepasang kekasih yang tengah bergandengan tangan sambil mencari tempat duduk. Sang penjaga restorang tersebut cepat-cepat menyuruh mereka untuk menunggu meja yang ada disamping meja Myungsoo.

Myungsoo langsung memakan bibimbap yang sudah dipesannya ketika penjaga restoran memberinya. Namun, aktifitasnya terhenti ketika ia melihat seorang lelaki tua yang hendak datang ke arah mejanya.

"Abeoji."

Ia cepat-cepat memanggil penjaga restoran untuk membayar makanan itu. Penjaga restoran pun datang menghampirinya. Myungsoo membuka dompetnya lalu ia teringat kalau ia meninggalkan lembaran duitnya di dalam koper.

"Bisakah saya membayar menggunakan kartu ATM?"

"Maaf, tidak bisa, tuan muda. Kalau anda ingin membayar silahkan menggunakan lembaran uang tunai. Disini kami tidak menerima pembayaran secara ATM."

"Aish! Bagaimana ini, saya benar-benar tidak memiliki lembaran uang!"

Myungsoo lantas menunjukkan dompetnya yang kosong dengan uang lembaran. Ia hanya memiliki 3 kartu ATM ditambah foto dirinya sendiri dengan ibunya. Penjaga restoran tersebut hanya bisa menolak.

"Biar saya yang bayar."

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara gadis muda muncul. Myungsoo menolehkan kepalanya, ia melihat gadis muda yang tadi duduk disamping mejanya mengangkat tangannya. Myungsoo teringat nama gadis itu adalah Naeun. Myungsoo menghela nafas lega. Ia lantas pergi meninggalkan restoran tersebut.

"Hei, kau! Mau kemana? Kau belum bayar!"

Naeun berteriak memanggil Myungsoo yang sudah berlari kencang sebelum ia tertangkap oleh ayahnya yang pasti sedang mengejar dompetnya itu.

"Gikwang, ayo kita tinggalkan saja makanan kita. Dia belum membayar utang kita."

"Sudahlah, Naeun, biarkan aku yang membayarkan untuknya. Tidak ada gunanya mengejar-ngejar dia."

Naeun hanya bisa mendecak kesal sambil terus mencari arah pelarian Myungsoo. Kemudian ia duduk kembali lalu melanjutkan makannya dengan Gikwang. Ia menghela nafas lega karena ia bisa mempunyai teman seperti Gikwang.

"Cepat kita bereskan makanan kita, lalu kita cari pekerjaan yang baru untukmu!"

Naeun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu dengan cepat menyelesaikan makanannya. Bagaimanapun hari ini dia merasa kesal karena ia baru saja dipecat dan dikerjai oleh seorang laki-laki muda menyebalkan namun ia juga merasa bersyukur karena punya teman yang baik seperti Gikwang.

Setelah selesai makan, Gikwang terpaksa membayar makanan milik Myungsoo. Mereka segera meninggalkan restoran itu lalu mencari koran lowongan pekerjaan. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan ibunya nanti jika tahu ia kehilangan pekerjaan.

* * *

"Argh! Benar-benar menyebalkan! Kenapa aku bisa lupa menaruh uang lembaran di dompetku? Seingatku aku menanaruh beberapa. Sial benar. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih pada gadis tadi. Semoga aku bisa bertemu dengannya."

Myungsoo mengoceh sendirian sambil berjalan menuju bank terdekat untuk mengambil uang tunai miliknya yang masih ada di dalam kartu ATM itu. Sambil berjalan ia berpikir apakah sebaiknya ia menginap di hotel atau kos-kosan atau yang lainnya?

"Ah, lebih baik kos-kosan lalu mencari pekerjaan. Toh, aku juga sudah bekerja di perusahaan Abeoji hanya saja tidak mungkin sekarang aku bekerja disana lagi. Aku bukan anaknya lagi."

Myungsoo segera memasukkan beberapa lembar uang yang sudah diambilnya kedalam dompet lalu mencari kos-kosan terdekat. Ia berjalan pelan dan melihat pelang bertuliskan "Kos Untuk Laki-Laki". Ia pun berlari masuk lalu mencari pemilik rumah tersebut.

"Ya, sedang apa kau disini?"

Myungsoo menolehkan kepalanya lalu ia melihat namja yang tampak dikenalnya. Ia tampak berpikir.

"Ah, kau laki-laki yang tadi di restoran. Mana pacarmu? Aku mau menggantikan uangnya."

"Tidak baik jika kau tak berkenalan denganku dulu."

Laki-laki itu tampak tidak suka akan perilaku Myungsoo yang langsung menyerocos seperti itu. Myungsoo tampak heran dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh laki-laki itu. Ia pun berdeham sedikit lalu menyodorkan tangannya.

"Kim Myungsoo imnida."

"Lee Gikwang."

"Baiklah, Gikwang-ssi. Aku kesini untuk menyewa kos-kosan disini, dimana pemiliknya? Dan dimana pula pacarmu itu? Aku mau membayar uangnya."

"Nanti kupanggilkan. Kau duduk saja disana dan soal perempuan itu dia bukan pacarku. Dia hanya sahabatku saja. Namanya Son Naeun."

"Kukira kalian berpacaran karena kalian sangat terlihat 'mesra'."

Myungsoo mengutip kedua jarinya saat mengucapkan kata mesra lalu duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Ia pun mengeluarkan ponselnya. Gikwang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berjalan menuju kamar lain untuk memanggil sang pemilik.

Myungsoo menungggu sang pemilik keluar. Lalu keluarlah seorang perempuan muda dengan rambut panjang dari kamar. Myungsoo tersentak karena perempuan muda itu melotot padanya.

"Nuna?"

"Ya! Myungsoo, kau kabur dari rumah?!"

Seketika Myungso menciut melihat perempuan itu. Dia adalah Tiffany Hwang. Perempuan yang selama ini sudah dianggap sebagai kakaknya. Walaupun Tiffany adalah nuna yang cukup galak baginya, ia tetap sayang dengan kakaknya itu.

"Iya, aku kabur dari rumah, lebih tepatnya diusir dari rumah karena perempuan menyebalkan itu." Myungsoo menjawabnya dengan datar.

Tiffany berjalan lalu duduk di sofa di hadapan Myungsoo. Tiffany menyuruh Gikwang untuk pergi. Tiffany menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menatap Myungsoo yang sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya.

"Park Jiyeon?"

"Iya. Dia perempuan paling menyebalkan di dunia ini. Abeoji menyuruhku untuk menikahinya tapi aku tak menyukainya. Dia perempuan menyebalkan, manja, galak, cinta uang, dan suka ke klub malam."

Tiffany menghela nafas panjang lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa. Ia mulai mengambil secangkir teh yang ada di meja lalu meminumnya. Setelah itu ia meletakkan kembali cangkirnya.

"Jadi intinya kau belum menyukai siapapun?"

Myungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku lebih baik diusir dari rumah daripada aku harus menikahi perempuan seperti itu. Yang ada nanti aku tersiksa karena setiap hari ia menghambur-hamburkan duitku."

"Baiklah, nuna setuju dengan pendapatmu. Yasudah, kau menginap saja disini sampai nanti orang tuamu mencarimu dan menyesal kepadamu. Kau benar-benar nekat. Lalu kopermu?"

"Ya! Nuna, bagaimana bisa aku mau membawa koper? Saat aku diusir aku tak diizinkan untuk membawa koperku. Abeoji benar-benar sadis dan tega pada anak semata wayangnya ini."

"Aish, kau ini. Sudahlah, kalau begitu kau bekerja di restoran milikku saja untuk menambah uang yang kau bawa sepulang kuliah."

"Nun, bagaimana kau tau aku membawa uang?"

"Anak sepertimu pasti membawa kartu ATM. Lalu, untuk tinggal disini kau tidak usah membayar, kau sudah kuanggap sebagai keluargaku."

Myungsoo tertawa cengengesan. "Ngomong-ngomong, dimana kamarku, Nun?"

"Nanti kau jalan ke arah sana." Tiffany menunjuk sebuah lorong. "Lalu, kamar kedua itulah kamarmu. Tepat disebelah kamar Gikwang."

Myungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berjalan mmenuju arah yang sudah ditunjuk oleh Tiffany sambil bergumam lagu kesukaannya.

* * *

"Naeun, laki-laki yang tadi berhutang padamu tinggal di kos-kosan Tiffany nuna!"

Naeun tercengang mendengar perkataan Gikwang. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berjalan kecil mengelilingi kamarnya sambil begumam kecil. Ia sedang memikirkan apakah laki-laki itu benar-benar tak punya uang?

"Ya, Gikwang. Biarkan sajalah."

"Naeun, dia sendiri yang bilang kalau dia akan membayar hutang-hutangnya padamu. Kurasa dia adalah anak orang kaya. Terlihat dari ponselnya yang bermerek Apple."

"Yasudahlah, kau saja yang minta. Aku malas ke kos-kosanmu."

"Hanya disebelah saja kau malas? Ambil sajalah sendiri, rumahmu ini bersebelahan dengan kos-kosanku. Apa susahnya untuk berjalan sedikit kesana?"

Naeun mendesah berat lalu mengambil jaketnya dan berjalan keluar rumahnya bersama Gikwang menuju kos-kosan milik Tiffany. Ia sebenarnya malas karena bertemu Myungsoo, lagipula dia tidak mau membahas masalah itu terlalu jauh.

Gikwang mengetuk pintu kamar Myungsoo yang tepat berada di sebelah kamarnya. Tak ada yang membuka, ia kembali mengetuk pintu sampai ia mendengar sebuah suara teriakan kesal.

"Ya! Buka saja pintunya!"

Myungsoo berteriak dari dalam membuat Naeun dan Gikwang kaget. Naeun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu menendang pintu kamar itu. Terbukalah kamar itu dan terlihat jelas Myungsoo yang hanya mengenakan handuk.

"AAAA!"

Keduanya berteriak. Gikwang segera menutup mulut Naeun sebelum Tiffany keluar dan memarahi Gikwang karena menyebabkan keributan pada sore itu. Naeun menutup kedua matanya.

"Ya! Kau, cepat kenakan pakaianmu!" Naeun berteriak kesal ke arah Myungsoo. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau baru saja mandi?"

"Hei, siapa kau? Seenaknya saja kau memarahiku!"

"Aish, kalian berisik benar. Myungsoo-ssi, maafkan karena kebawelan sahabatku ini. Dia Son Naeun yang tadi kubilang. Dia kesini untuk menagih janjimu yang akan mengembalikan uangnya."

Myungsoo selesai mengenakan pakaiannya lalu mengambil dompetnya dan mengeluarkan dua lembar uang. Ia menyerahkannya pada tangan Naeun.

"Ini."

Naeun membuka kedua matanya lalu melihat ke arah tangan Myungsoo yang tengah menyodorkan uang. Naeun menerima uang tersebut lalu membungkuk pada Myungsoo.

"Gomawo, Myungsoo-ssi. Maaf karena tadi."

Naeun segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan Myungsoo dan Gikwang. Ia berbalik kembali lalu melambai kearah Gikwang.

* * *

"Gikwang, besok antar aku ke sekolah!"

Gikwang hanya melambai pelan ke arah Naeun lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Naeun langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan Myungsoo tanpa berkenalan dulu.

"Sudahlah, Myungsoo-ssi. Dia orangnya memang seperti itu. Tapi, kalau kau berteman dengannya kau pasti akan mengerti akan sikapnya."

"Lagipula aku tak mau berkenalan apalagi berteman dengan–."

"Jangan seperti itu, dia hanya bersahabat denganku. Ayahnya meninggalkannya dan ibunya. Jadi dia harus bekerja mati-matian sendiri dan meminjam uang pada ayahnya Park Jiyeon."

Myungsoo terdiam ketika ia mendengar nama yang membuat kupingnya panas itu. Perempuan yang memaksa untuk menikahinya itu pasti seumuran dengan Naeun, pikirnya. Myungsoo segera mengangguk agar tak membuat kecurigaan dari Gikwang.

"Besok, kau harus berkenalan dengannya."

"Harus?"

"Ya. Sudah ya, aku mau ke kamarku. Kalau kau butuh bantuan, kau bisa mengetuk pintu kamarku kapanpun. Kalau aku sedang tidak di rumah, kau bisa minta nomorku ke Tiffany nuna."

Gikwang melangkah pergi meninggalkan Myungsoo yang masih cukup tercengang mendengar perkataan Gikwang. Myungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

"Park Jiyeon yang dimaksud pasti bukanlah Park Jiyeon yang menyebalkan itu. Tapi, kalau itu benar, aku benar-benar sial karena kalau aku berteman dengan Naeun kemungkinan aku bisa bertemu Park Jiyeon."

Ia membanting tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur dan mulai memainkan ponselnya sambil menatap foto dirinya bersama ayah dan ibunya. Ia menghela nafas pelan kesal lalu membanting ponselnya disampingnya.

* * *

"Son Naeun, berapa lama lagi kau akan beres berpakaian, hah? Aku benar-benar capek menunggumu seperti itu. Ah, ppali-ya!"

Gikwang mematikan hubungan teleponnya lalu mulai menunggu lagi di samping sepedanya di depan rumah Naeun. Ia tak habsi pikir bagaimana bisa dia mempunyai sahabat seperti itu.

"Hei, Gikwang-ssi."

Gikwang menolehkan kepalanya lalu menoleh ke arah suara itu. Ia melihat Myungsoo tampak berdiri sambil bersender ke tembok rumah Naeun.

"Oh, Myungsoo-ssi? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Tentu saja untuk lari pagi. Kau tidak mau ikut lari pagi denganku?"

"Aku? Mau. Hanya saja, aku harus mengantarnya ke sekolah. Jangan tanya siapa, itu tentu saja Son Naeun."

Myungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, kalau begitu. Aku akan pergi."

"Tunggu, bisakah kau menjaga sepedaku sebentar? Aku mau mengambil sesuatu di kamarku. Aku meninggalkannya tadi karena cepat-cepat."

"Baiklah."

Myungsoo berdiri disamping sepeda Gikwang lalu melihat Gikwang yang sudah berlari memasuki halaman kos-kosan untuk mengambil barang yang ditinggalkannya. Myungsoo bergumam kecil lagu kesukaannya.

"Gikwang, ayo!"

Myungsoo menolehkan kepalanya lalu melihat Naeun yang tersenyum padanya lalu senyumannya terhenti ketika melihat wajah Myungsoo. Naeun berjalan pelan ke arah Myungsoo.

"Mwoya? Kenapa kau yang ada disini? Dimana Gikwang?"

"Dia sedang mengambil sesuatu dan disini aku menjaga sepedanya. Kau ini sombong benar."

Naeun memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam kantung jaketnya lalu menendang kaki Myungsoo kesal berkali-kali. Naeun mengerucutkan kedua tangannya lalu mencubit kedua telinga Myungsoo.

"Hei! Kau lebih sombong, lebih baik kau mengantarku ke sekolah. Sebentar lagi, akan bel sekolah. Sekolahku dekat dari sini!"

Myungsoo mengusap kedua kupingnya yang sakit karena dicubit Naeun. Ia menatap ke arah Naeun heran lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Mengantarmu? Memangnya kau siapa?"

"Kau mau kucubit lagi?!" Naeun menatap Myungsoo kesal sambil mengangkat tangannya besiap-siap mencubit kedua kuping Myungsoo.

"Aish, baiklah. Kau ini perempuan atau preman sih? Tendanganmu keras sekali. Awas saja besok aku tak bisa jalan."

Myungsoo menaiki sepeda Gikwang begitu pula Naeun. Myungsoo segera melaju kencang menggunakan sepeda Gikwang.

"Sekolahku di ujung jalan sana dan kau jangan ngebut-ngebut karena jalan disini berliku-liku dan banyak turunan."

"Tidak usah banyak bicara, aku ini pintar dalam menggunakan sepeda seperti ini. Lagipula kau ini preman tapi banyak bicaranya."

Naeun menjitak kepala Myungsoo. "Kau lebih tua dariku tapi kau bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Daripada kau terus protes padaku lebih baik kau kendarai sepeda ini dengan cepat lalu berlajulah menuju sekolahku sebelum terlambat."

Myungsoo hanya bergumam kecil malas lalu memperkencang laju sepedanya menuju sekolah Naeun.

Sesampai di sekolah Naeun, Naeun segera turun dan melambaikan tangan pada Myungsoo.

"Hei, Naeun-ssi!"

Naeun menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh ke arah Myungsoo dan melihat Myungsoo sedang memanggilnya sambil melambaikan tangannya. Naeun berjalan ke arah Myungsoo hati-hati.

"Waeyo?"

"Kau sudah membuatku menghentikan lari pagiku. Tak ada bayaran?"

"Ya! Memangnya kau siapa? Lagipula kenapa kau berdiri di samping sepeda Gikwang? Salah sendiri kau mau menjaga sepedanya. Kenapa kau tak tinggalkan saja sepeda itu? Kan aku bisa mengguna–."

Naeun berhenti berbicara karena ia melihat Myungsoo menutup kupingnya. Naeun menepuk kepala Myungsoo lalu melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Myungsoo membuka kupingnya.

"Gomawo."

Naeun segera berlari pergi meninggalkan Myungsoo sendirian bersama sepeda Gikwang. Myungsoo hanya bisa terdiam dengan mulut terbuka menatap Naeun. Ia pun sega mengkayuh sepeda milik Gikwang menuju kosnya.

"Kim Myungsoo!"

Myungsoo menghentikan sepedanya. Dilihatnya seorang perempuan yang dikenalnya sedang melambaikan tangannya. Myungsoo segera mengkayuh sepedanya secepat mungkin sebelum perempuan itu mengejarnya.

"Ya! Kim Myungsoo!"

Myungsoo tak peduli akan panggilan itu, ia percepat sepedanya dan melaju kencang menuju kosnya. Ia segera menghentikan sepeda Gikwang dan memberikannya kepada Gikwang yang masih tercengang melihat Myungsoo. Cepat-cepat Myungsoo masuk ke dalam kosnya, namun ia kembali ke Gikwang.

"Hei, Gikwang-ssi. Kalau ada yeoja yang mencariku bilang saja tidak ada yang namanya Kim Myungsoo disini."

Gikwang yang masih bengong hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya menuruti perintah Myungsoo. Myungsoo langsung berlari masuk ke dalam dan membanting pintu kamarnya. Tiffany yang sedang membaca majalah ikut kaget karena bantingan pintu Myungsoo.

Park Jiyeon berlari-lari disepanjang jalan itu sambil terus mencari laki-laki itu. Ia pun berhenti ketika melihat seorang laki-laki dengan sepedanya yang tampak bengong di depan sebuah rumah.

Cepat-cepat Jiyeon menghampiri laki-laki itu dan menepuk pundaknya. Laki-laki itu terenyak dan cepat-cepat memukul-mukul kepalanya.

"Gikwang, kau melihat laki-laki yang menggunakan sepeda ini kemana?"

Gikwang terdiam lalu teringat akan perkataan Myungsoo. Ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengangkat bahunya.

"Ya! Kau berbohong kan? Kau kenal yang namanya Kim Myungsoo kan? Dia pasti tinggal disini! Cepat minggirlah dari jalanku ini."

"Aishh! Tidak ada yang bernama Myungsoo disini. Ini adalah kos-kosan laki-laki dan kau dilarang memasuki seenaknya."

"Ya! Aku punya hak untuk masuk ke dalam sini. Cepatlah–."

"Ada apa ini?"

Gikwang menolehkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya Tiffany yang tampak menatapnya heran. Gikwang segera berlari memasuki kos-kosan tanpa ragu. Jiyeon menatap Tiffany malas dan mendecak kecil.

"Siapa kau?"

Tiffany memulai pembicaraan dengan menanyakan identitas Jiyeon. Jiyeon hanya memutar kedua bola matanya lalu mendesah berat. Ia melipat kedua tangannya.

"Aku? Park Jiyeon."

Tiffany hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sedang apa kau disini? Mencari siapa lebih tepatnya?"

"Kim Myungsoo. Apakah dia tinggal disini?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang bernama Kim Myungsoo. Sudah kau pergi saja, lagi pula ini kos laki-laki."

"Lalu? Kau juga, kenapa kau disini? Ini kan kos laki-laki."

"Aku yang punya kos laki-laki ini."

Jiyeon hanya bisa mendecak kesal lalu pergi meninggalkan kos-kosan itu tanpa ragu. Ia menendang sepeda milik Gikwang yang masih terparkir disana lalu berjalan pergi.

To be continued...

* * *

Bagaimana pendapat kalian? baguskah? atau jelek? Kalau jelek-_-ya gapapa sih.

Comment dan Like nya ya.


End file.
